1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a foldaway laptop personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, an electronic apparatus such as a foldaway laptop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC) is equipped with a main body portion including a keyboard and a display portion that is rotatably coupled with the main body portion. A connector to which a connector portion provided at one end of an information communication cable is connected is provided on a side surface of the main body portion, and a leg member for placing the electronic apparatus on a desk or the like while tilting the keyboard is provided on a bottom surface of the main body portion of the electronic apparatus while being rotatable with respect to the main body portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid open No. Hei 5 119885 (paragraphs [0006] and [0007], FIGS. 2 and 3)).